


listen to my love

by loveloey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Jeno is an idiot, M/M, inspired by jaemin’s drama, lowkey tsundere jaemin, mark is nomin’s hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloey/pseuds/loveloey
Summary: in which jeno has a slight attraction to the boy in his math class and decides to impulsively confess. things kinda turned out well.





	listen to my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhuiling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuiling/gifts).



> i finished this fic in a day so that kinda explains why it kinda sucks. i wanna dedicate this fic to my baby rish (@jenopathy on twt) and (jenossi on ao3) who’s birthday was a month ago but ya girl can’t post it on time. i love you and happy belated birthday xx

jeno hates math.

 

“i hate math” he concludes after trying to solve an equation for the probably hundredth time.

 

“we know” his friends, renjun and donghyuck says simultaneously.

 

jeno rolls his eyes and groans before slamming his head down on the book in front of him.

 

he hears his friends sigh and he mentally gets ready for the same ol’ lecture from them.

 

“literally jeno, your life would be 50 times better and easier if you don’t take up math as an extra class. this is college, not high school”

 

“but-“

 

“but your crush is in that class and you wanna see him every day. we get it” donghyuck rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his hot coffee.

 

“that’s not it! i just thought it would be fun to take math in college that’s all” jeno reasons as he looks up to them and smile slightly.

 

“that’s completely bullshit and we all know it” renjun looks at him with a pointed look and donghyuck nods.

 

“you actually thought about dropping high school because of math”

 

“fine! but it’s not a crush. i just like to see his face”

 

“that’s a crush” renjun says.

 

“totally a crush” donghyuck continues as he shrugs and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“i don’t like him! he’s just–“ jeno stops, trying to put words together in his head.

 

his friends who are sitting right across him looks at him, eyebrows raised, wondering what crap that’s gonna come out of their friend’s mouth next.

 

jeno was about to continue his sentence but nothing came out after his eyes land on the person who just walked into the campus’s cafe, looking as beautiful as ever.

 

“beautiful” he whispers as his eyes follow the movements of the boy.

 

things didn’t go unnoticed by the two boys sitting right across him as they subtly turn around to see what or who jeno is staring at.

 

a loud snicker brought jeno back to reality, and he can feel his cheeks getting redder when he finally realises what he just said.

 

“so he’s beautiful huh?” donghyuck smirks, sipping his coffee loudly.

 

“didn’t you say that it’s not a crush?” renjun snickers, looking at jeno mockingly.

 

“i hate you guys so much” the youngest among them groans, his hands covering his face, in all hopes to hide the blush.

 

“i can’t believe you instantly have a crush on him because you think it’s cute that he drops all his papers and struggles to pick them back up”

 

“it was literally the first day of college and you managed to get yourself a crush? unbelievable” renjun laughs, slamming the table slightly with his small hands.

 

“you were even there! you saw him and you were giggling at him!” donghyuck points a finger at jeno and shakes his head as renjun continues to laugh.

 

“i was gonna help him” jeno states, his hands playing with the page of his math book.

 

“but you didn’t” renjun retorts back.

 

“and the worst thing is, he saw you. he saw you laughing and probably thinks that you’re an asshole” his two friends shakes their heads and looks at jeno in disappointment.

 

“i expected so much more from you lee jeno” donghyuck sighs before snickering.

 

jeno was about to defend himself but stopped when he saw the boy getting his coffee from the counter, giving the barista the most beautiful smile ever.

 

okay it wasn’t really a smile but it was still beautiful.

 

“oh my god” jeno whispers to himself, but it was loud enough for his friends to hear. the two boys looks at him with a confused look on their face as they wait for jeno to say something.

 

“okay shit i think i do have a crush on jaemin”

 

renjun and donghyuck give themselves the loudest face palm ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno finds himself sitting in his math class a little bit too early for his liking.

 

especially since its math and jeno, to nobody’s surprise, hates math.

 

but he had involuntarily woke up at 5 o’clock in the morning today and didn’t have anything better to do so he decided to just stop by a cafe and walk to his morning class.

 

morning class being math.

 

who in their right mind would ever think that having math as early as 8 o’clock in the morning is a good idea?

 

jeno swears this is probably the millionth time he had yawned, and the class hasn’t even started yet.

 

he glanced at the clock hung on the wall and groans loudly, making it echo, as he realises that it’s only 7 o’clock and he has one hour to spare before class starts.

 

“renjun’s right. i shouldn’t have taken math as an extra” he grumbles into his arms as he tries to get a quick nap before class starts.

 

just as he’s about to doze off, the sound of the door knob twisting can be heard and jeno glanced up, squinting a little as he sees a figure softly opening the door and walking in, not even glancing at jeno as if he doesn’t exist.

 

rubbing his eyes, he puts on his glasses and almost chokes when he sees his cr– wait no– jaemin walking in looking as beautiful as ever.

 

okay yeah. maybe he does have a crush on na jaemin.

 

jaemin seemed to not notice his existence as he was wearing his airpods and had his eyes closed as he bops his head, probably jamming to the music.

 

jeno decides make his existence known by slamming his hand on the wooden table, which was a bad idea because the next thing he knows is papers everywhere.

 

jaemin had dropped the stack of papers he had in his hands and just stood there wide eye before mumbling something under his breath.

 

slowly kneeling down, the brown haired boy picks up the papers he had dropped– it’s all jeno’s fault by the way.

 

jeno froze in his spot, not knowing what to do. he’s too busy staring at the other boy who’s picking up the papers on the floor so gently.

 

he doesn’t realise how long he’s been staring at him but the next thing he knows is his eyes no longer staring at the petite figure, but now staring into those big doe eyes.

 

he shakes his head slightly, bringing himself back to reality as he nods and gives the other a small smile.

 

however, his smile turns into a sour frown when his crush gives him the deadliest glare and rolls his eyes.

 

organising the papers quickly, he sees jaemin standing up and walking up the stairs, right next to jeno as he curse under his breath, loud enough for jeno to hear.

 

“fucking asshole” jaemin’s deep and raspy voice rings jeno’s ears as he continues to walk up before stopping at the second last row, sitting in the middle of the table.

 

there’s usually a lot of people in the math class– which jeno wonders why because who the fuck would wanna take math voluntarily– so jaemin won’t really get into trouble for trying to isolate himself like he always do.

 

rubbing his nape, jeno tries to not get intimidated by the other’s presence in the hall.

 

“why can’t i do something right for once” jeno mutters, his hands rubbing his face roughly.

 

he tries to not glance at jaemin, but he really feels bad for not helping the other boy and he doesn’t blame him for calling him an asshole.

 

he would call himself an asshole too if he was jaemin.

 

jeno takes his time to muster up all the courage he has in him– he doesn’t even have any– to apologise to his crush and maybe score a date too.

 

but who is he kidding? the universe is obviously never on his side because just as he finally gets ready to walk up to the other, a crowd of students rush in noisily with their lecturer on tow.

 

groaning loudly, jeno slams his head on the table.

 

fuck math.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“make sure you hand them in on time. i’m cutting marks if any of you pass the deadline. that’s all for today. thank you class” mr. park bids them goodbye and walks out cooly, not looking back to his students.

 

“finally” jeno exclaims quietly as he puts his head in his arms on the table, trying to ease the slight headache he’s having.

 

he makes a mental reminder that his next class is 2 hours away and consider to take a quick nap in the lecture hall before going to his next class but quickly wakes up when he realises that he’s supposed to apologise to jaemin.

 

looking back subtly, he realises that jaemin is still sitting in his seat, eyes closed with his airpods on.

 

his arms are crossed and his head is bopping slightly. seeing jaemin so peaceful and calm, he decides to just walk up to the other and apologise.

 

his slow steps up to jaemin’s seat becomes faster just as his heartbeat is beating.

 

as he comes closer to the other’s beautiful figure, he felt a surge of confidence rush through him as he takes a deep breath and move closer, stopping right in front of jeno.

 

jaemin still didn’t open his eyes, but his fingers were drumming slowly on his thigh and his head is still bopping up and down, so jeno assumed that he wasn’t asleep.

 

“h-hey, jaemin?” jeno stutters, trying to get the other’s attention however to no avail, jaemin did not even bat an eye open to look at him.

 

clearing his throats, jeno plays with the hem of his jacket before looking up.

 

“i-i’m sorry i startled you just now. it was an accident” he chuckled slightly, but it soon turn into a pout as he realises that jaemin is still not paying any attention to him.

 

as he’s about to give up and walk away, he sees jaemin’s lips curl into a small smile.

 

assuming that jaemin actually heard him, jeno decides to continue his apology.

 

“i didn’t mean to do that. i-i just wanted your attention because you look really cute today– not that you don’t look cute everyday– i don’t stare at you everyday by the way” he quickly covers up.

 

jaemin’s lips forms another smile making jeno grin brightly.

 

“what i’m trying to say is uh–“ he stops, scratching his head before taking a deep breath.

 

“what i’m trying to say is that you look beautiful. you look beautiful everyday and i really like to stare at your face-“

 

“wait fuck no– that sounds too weird. ignore i ever said that”

 

“do you– do you maybe wanna get a drink or maybe brunch sometime? just the two of us, like a date”

 

“b-because i really like you na jaemin. ever since freshmen year!” jeno exclaims loudly. his face falls when he sees the small smile on jaemin’s face turns into a frown, making jeno assume the worst.

 

he waits for a reply, but got nothing as jaemin just sits there, eyes closed, wearing a sour frown on his beautiful and perfect face.

 

after a few minutes of no reply from his crush, jeno finally realises that this is how it feels to be rejected.

 

it hurts like a bitch and jeno hates it.

 

“i’m sorry” jeno whispers, his hands gripping the strap of his bag tightly as he runs out of the lecture hall as fast as lightning.

 

jeno’s feet running out of the hall made loud stomping noises and a slight shake, making jaemin open his eyes quickly as possible, looking around.

 

shrugging his shoulders, he took of his airpods that was playing super loud music, blocking all the noise and disturbance in this world, as he takes his bag and walk out with no worries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“so you meant to say that you recorded this whole thing like the creep you are but you didn’t even bother to wake me up that day? really mark?” jaemin face palms himself as he glares at his best friend.

 

“i forgot okay! i had to hide because he was running out of the hall and i ran away and instantly forgot about all this” mark reasons, twiddling with his fingers cutely, a pout evident on his baby face.

 

“h-he likes me?” jaemin whispers, still can’t believe that this person likes him.

 

“wait– i don’t even know his name!”

 

“and he’s an asshole” jaemin points out, crossing his arms.

 

“he told you it was an accident! forgive and forget nana” mark rolls his eyes as he slurps his noodles loudly, making jeno cringe.

 

“he’s kinda cute” jaemin smiles slightly, watching the video of the boy in his class confessing his crush on jaemin and asking him out on a date.

 

“he seems like he’s your type” the older shrugs, and raises his hands in defense when jaemin’s head quickly snaps in jaemin’s direction.

 

jaemin was about to say something but mark was faster.

 

“cute math class boy at 3 o’clock” mark wiggles his brows and nods encouragingly to jaemin to make the first move.

 

jaemin quickly looks behind him and sees the boy who confessed to him queuing up to buy food.

 

shrugging his shoulder, jaemin cooly leaves the table and makes his way to the other.

 

he felt confident when he walks to him, but as he gets closer to the boy, he finally

notices how beautiful his classmate really is.

 

‘he’s an asshole but a beautiful asshole’ jaemin mentally thinks, smirking slightly.

 

when he finally got to the other, he taps on the boy’s shoulder a few times before flashing him a bright smile after he turns around.

 

“hey, i’m jaemin. you are?”

 

the boy seemed to be shock that jaemin is talking to him and jaemin almost coos at how cute the other was being.

 

“j-jeno. lee j-jeno” the boy, jeno finally stutters out a reply making jaemin nod and smile cutely.

 

“i’m sorry about yesterday” jaemin brings the topic up and felt guilty as soon as he sees jeno’s body tensing up at the mention of the very impulsive confession.

 

“it’s fine. we don’t even know each other. it’s only logic for you to reject me” jeno tries to smile but it wasn’t really happening.

 

“well now we do. i’m jaemin and you’re jeno. great!” jaemin shrugs and gives jeno a lazy smile.

 

jeno, not knowing what to decides to do what he knows best.

 

running away.

 

“i-i gotta go” he says as he tries to walk away but was stopped by jaemin holding him back.

 

“i’m sorry about yesterday. i didn’t hear a single thing actually. i had my airpods on full blast and didn’t even notice you were there” jaemin explains himself.

 

jeno feels like crying now.

 

not only did he get rejected, he also got embarrassed and he is not having any of this shit.

 

“o-oh”

 

jaemin chuckled shaking his head before pulling jeno slightly closer.

 

“you forgot something, jeno” jaemin says slowly, before giving the other a sweet smile.

 

jeno can feel his heart beating so loud and fast that it feels like it’s gonna jump out of his chest.

 

“about that date. i would love to have brunch with you” jaemin whispers before planting a soft peck on jeno left cheek as he walks away, leaving jeno to himself.

 

this crush, might turn into something more.

 

and jeno wouldn’t mind one bit because it’s na jaemin after all.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my fic!! this is kinda inspired by jaemin’s drama the way i hate you so you can kinda imagine how jaemin’s character is like (except i made him more into a confident gay) 
> 
> also inspired by my own prompt https://twitter.com/velvetloey/status/1111205553156444160?s=21 
> 
> follow me on twt @velvetloey :) i have a nomin au up and ongoing!!


End file.
